The present invention concerns a thread-cutting screw with a single thread or multiple threads, a screw tip and a screw head where the edge forming the screw tip is at least partially undulating and the thread runs to the end of the screw tip and the undulating thread tip has indentations that interrupt the flank surface at least on its flank surface facing the screw tip and whose upper limit is the edge itself on the screw tip and at least on the first adjacent flight of the screw shaft.
Such a screw is already known from German Patent Application P 33 35 092.2. In this known slotted screw, the indentations are designed so they are symmetrical with the midline of the wavy edge so the indentations are shaped as symmetrical paraboloids. This known slotted screw has a reduced screwing moment and an increased unscrewing moment in comparison with those known in the past.